Little Loach
This is the magic tool granted to the protagonist Mo Fan in the beginning of the series. Evolving magic tool is a kind of elemental magic tool could become the first under heaven, not only does it provides benefits like other elemental magic tool, it also have the ability to evolve. By absorbing magic power from other magic items it will improve itself and if it manages to absorb enough magic power from other magic items it may evolve into spirit grade magic tool. It is an elemental magic tool that can evolve by collecting magic souls and is very rare. It also has another ability, soul wreck processing. Every monster and human killed in the presence of the wielder of this necklace will leave either a wrecked soul or a full soul. The full souls will be collected and can be stored inside the necklace until a later date. The wrecked souls will be collected and stored inside the necklace, where the wrecks will compress themselves with other souls of the same tier to form a full soul. However these pseudo-full souls can only be used to enhance the stars in the wielders spiritual universe and cannot be removed from the necklace. Lately it has been able to condense pseudo-souls of a lower level in to a soul wreck of a higher level. Their is some deviation to the soul collection/processing capabilities of the necklace. While its ability of being able to collect complete souls of monsters is mostly dependent on the monster itself. It's ability to collect souls from weak/normal minions, warriors and commanders is about 1:20 but was able to collect 3 complete souls from a 3 headed evolving commander. While the soul processing capabilities is upgraded across the series, in the beginning, he needed about 20-50 minion soul wrecks (based on the subclass of the creature) to form one pseudo soul but about a thousand chapters later he needed only 25 evolving minion soul wrecks to make 5 pseudo souls, which were then processed into 1 warrior level soul wreck, 5 of which made 1 warrior pseudo soul. It should be noted that the best known soul processing capabilities of any other soul device in the world is about 1:500 It also has the ability to attract souls from inside other vessels, being able to completely dry out another person's soul vessel on command. However, it has recently revealed that forbidden curse magic involves calling magic from a different dimension. Since both mo fan and the necklace themselves are from a different dimension, it is theoretically possible that this necklace can be used to call down forbidden curses. KNOWN EXTRA EFFECTS OF THE PENDANT * It had a base 20% increase to magic cultivation but increases with Soul Cores and magic items absorbed, so far there is no limit to the magic cultivation boost. The last stated cultivation speed increase was a little over 1000% when Mo Fan specifically stated that after reaching High Tier level 2, he can barely feel any help from the 1000+% boost. * Can detect, absorb, destroy and dissolve energy sources with the same level of power as forbidden curse magic. * Helps Mo Fan pay the hefty price of using the Devil Element's power. * Helped Mo Fan preserve the Bless Element's power boost effect. * Protects wielder from lesser level soul vessels. * Allows wielder to observe souls, whether dead, undead or active. * Absorb the essence of dying/dead totem creatures. * Hold/release additional energy for breakthroughs into higher tiers. * Increase the level of control the user has over their stars in their spiritual universe. * Degrade souls into pure energy that can be used to break through into higher levels.